Dark Forest
by No1fanofalot
Summary: The doctor and his companions have turned into cats! Now not only the forest is at stake, but maybe even the entire universe Can The doctor, The master and The rani put aside their differences to save everything or is the universe condemned to destruction
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Doctor Who or Warrior Cats, just Driftclan, Flareclan, Nightclan and Leafclan.

Prologue

It was night, well at least it was sleeping time on the TARDIS, and the doctor and Amy Pond did not know of the darkness creeping into their dreams, the darkness stalked into the rooms next door to each other and paused before leaping in, it stole the two brains and left to Earth with them.

The darkness ran into the forest and gave the minds bodies, living breathing bodies, but these bodies weren't human, or even humanoid, these bodies were earth creatures, they were called, cats.

Meanwhile in a camp, in the very same forest the whiskers of three young cats twitched in their sleep, they were too young to remember it, but they held within them a power, one that they'd used to fight evil so many moons ago, they knew that there was a new darkness in the forest, and new saviours, but they also knew what the results would be if they failed, the death of so many loved and hated, to put it shortly, they knew that it would probably result, in the death, of the entire universe.

A/N: Before you say it, yes, it was very short, but the chapters will be soooooo much longer than this, so yeah, please review because remember, readers + Positive Reviews = Happy Authors!


	2. Awakening

_**The Dark Forest**_

**Chapter One**

Amy opened her eyes; she was lying down in a forest _I'm dreaming again _she thought as she heard the sound of bird song.

She soon realised that she was lying next to a cat – the cat was light brown and had a ginger spot on his neck and brown eyes – Amy nudged him and he jumped up causing Amy to leap back in shock and step on her tail.

_Tail! _She thought, confused, she inspected her body and got shocked – she was covered in ginger fur!

She let out a horrified shriek – if the creature in the clearing was a cat then maybe she was as well.

"Who are you?" The other cat asked as if this kind of thing happened almost every day

"You first!" Amy replied showing her usual fiery personality

"I'm The Doctor" The Doctor cat replied

"Doctor!" Amy cried

"Amy?" The Doctor cat asked

"Yes?" Amy asked

The Doctor cat ran towards Amy but then looked a little stuck, usually he'd grab her and twirl her around but he couldn't because he had no arms.

"Ah" The Doctor cat mewed

Suddenly three cats leapt out of the bushes looking very angry.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor and this is my friend Amy" The Doctor mewed

The first cat was pale grey she-cat with golden eyes, the second was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a torn ear and the third was a dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes a bushy tail and a torn ear.

The golden tabby tom stepped forwards and hissed "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

"We woke up here." The Doctor answered simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

This confused the golden tom. A lot.

"Lionblaze, calm down, they probably didn't know where they were!" the ginger she-cat mewed causing Lionblaze to bristle angrily.

"Shouldn't we take them with us to see Firestar?" the pale grey cat asked, she was obviously younger than the other two cats.

"Yes Dovepaw, let's go." Lionblaze mewed, pointedly turning his back on the ginger she-cat.

"I think we should follow them" The Doctor mewed and he got up and followed the three cats and after some thought Amy followed him

NextPart:P

Soon they were at a place that had lots of cats and a few small bushes that were hollow so a few cats could fit into each one.

There was a ginger tom standing on a ledge and The Doctor guessed that this was Firestar because his fur glistened like fire.

They were lead towards the tom and then the three other cats left them.

"Firestar I presume" The Doctor mewed

"Um, yes" Firestar mewed "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor and this is my friend Amy Pond" The Doctor mewed

"Kittypets?" Firestar asked

"?" This was the first time that The Doctor didn't know something

"Twoleg pets?" Firestar re-phrased

"I don't know who these 'Twolegs' are" Amy mewed, starting to get rather frustrated

"House-Folk, Upwalkers, Flat Faces, whatever you call them, the creatures that walk on two legs and only have fur on their head" Firestar mewed

"Humans?" The Doctor asked "Well, I guess you could say that"

"Right, do you want to become warriors of ThunderClan?" Firestar asked

"What?" The Doctor asked and Firestar explained.

"Okay then" The Doctor answered

"I'll go and announce it to the Clan" Firestar mewed

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled and many cats gather beneath the ledge

"I have found two kittypets who want to train to become warriors of ThunderClan!" He told the cats beneath them

"Another kittypet?" A voice sounded from below

"I shall make them apprentices now." Firestar mewed, ignoring the protests coming from below

"Amy, from now on, you shall be known as Pondpaw. Squirrelflight, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Pondpaw's mentor. Squirrelflight, you have known grief and hardship. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Pondpaw, so that she may be an honourable warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar mewed and Squirrelflight padded up to her apprentice and they touched noses.

"Pondpaw! Pondpaw! Pondpaw!" Surprisingly the three that yowled the hardest were Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovepaw.

"Doctor, from now on, you shall be known as..."

**I know that it was really short but I wanted you to tell me what you think and what you want The Doctors name to be and who his mentor should be, I'm gonna be adding another cat in that goes by the name of RS or at least, that's her initials! I'll put the next chappie up in some one elses PoV.**


	3. Not alone

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had dreadful writers block! But it's here now, the next chapter! Yoy, *ahem* (I lied about RS, sorry again ****) now here it is...**

**Chapter two **

Uhg. My head was pounding, last time I trust that incompetent human savage. I blinked in the sunlight, this was...odd. _Where am I? _I wondered, a question that sadly I had no answer to.

Oh well, not going to find out lying down there, and I jumped up, only to find out that I was on four legs instead of two...most peculiar, I looked at what little of my body I could see and I realised with irritation that I was now a cat. Perfect.

Not only was I no longer a time lady, I was my least favourite animal, next to rats, that is.

My fur was long for a cat and what I could see of it was a big brown mess, possibly tabby, While I was brooding over my appearance I failed to hear silent pawsteps creep up behind me and I only noticed that I was being watched when claws bug into my back,

I let out a short cry of surprise before shaking off the inferior species, if I had my way this cat would be just another science experiment.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" The cat hissed, right, so I'm trespassing now? Perfect.

"Last time I checked there was no signpost saying 'You are now entering WindClan territory'," I hissed right back, confusing the other cat.

"You're a kittypet, aren't you, I'd recognise that stink anywhere," The cat hissed back, _how clever_ I thought edgily,

"Crowfeather?" A voice called out, "What's up?"

Another cat entered the clearing, this cat was a light brown tabby with hazel-blue eyes and I could tell from its voice that it was female,

"Nothing, Heathertail," The cat 'Crowfeather' answered,

"Oh," Heathertail mewed, surprised, "Another rogue?"

"Ye-" Crowfeather started, "Another?"

"Oh, yes, there was a jet black tom this morning, even his eyes were black, it took five warriors to take him to camp!" Heathertail exclaimed causing my ears to prick and my pupils to grow wide...it couldn't be...

"Did he say a name?" I asked urgently,

Heathertail was about to answer but Crowfeather butted in, "Why should you care?"

Now I was mad. I'd just risked my neck for this stupid cat and his entire universe and he had the cheek to question me? I didn't think so,

My eyes narrowed at him, "Because he could just be the most deadly thing you have ever seen in your pathetic life, I just risked my thirteen lives trying to stop him from killing everything in the whole universe, including you, and now, he could be back, just like that, and I need to know, think you can get that through your tiny skull or do I need to simplify it for you?"

Crowfeather blinked, surprised while Heathertail snickered slightly until my gaze turned to her and she became silent,

"Now, I'll ask again, what is his name?" I asked in a sweet voice,

"Ummm, yes, I think it was, The Scrapyard...Something like that," Heathetail answered,

"The Valeyard," I hissed before closing my eyes and sprinting off in a seemingly random direction, my ears pricked trying to sense the other Time Lord,

My senses led me to an open clearing with many cats and now I could hear his heartbeat of four, No one noticed me as I brushed past them and towards The Valeyards den.

I barged past the guards and, despite their protests went into his den,

He was sitting there, smirking at the situation.

"Ah, my dear Rani, I wasn't expecting you, why don't you sit down, have some tea and we can talk about the old times while you try to come up with some farfetched idea of how to thwart my plan,"

"I'm in no mood for games, Valeyard, how did you survive, you shouldn't of even been able to regenerate from that radiation," I asked, my mood was now very serious,

"I could ask you the same question," He answered,

"Yes, you could, but you already know the answer to that," I hissed,

"Oh dear Rani, your temper seems to have returned, you really should try to keep a lid on it," The Valeyard tutted,

"Your sounding more and more like The Master everyday," I sighed,

The Valeyard smirked, "As much as I love our little conversations, I'm afraid this one will have to be cut short!"

The Valeyard launched himself at me, but I was ready, I leapt up and we collided in mid air, we landed on the ground with a thump and we tustled in the dirt, but The Valeyard was stronger and soon he was on top of me, I tried kicking up with my hind legs but he didn't budge,

"Good bye, Rani, Say hello to Jelpax for me," He hissed into my ear, but what he said re-lit my anger towards hit and I summand all of my might and pushed him off, I would avenge my friend, I'd vowed to that and I would keep my vow until I breathed my last,

To say that The Valeyard was surprised was a massive understatement, The tables had turned and I was on top of him, I gave him a slash on the ear that he wouldn't forget in a hurry before sprinting out, still furious with him.

When I tried to leave the clearing I was blocked by a cat that seemed to be the leader of this group who lead me to his den,

"Are you the Rogue who singlehandedly defeated that 'Valeyard'?" He asked,

"Do you see any other cats that you don't know covered in blood?" I hissed impatiently, causing him to jump slightly,

"Well, no," He mumbled, "Anyway, I wouldn't usually offer this, but times are hard, do you want to become a member of WindClan?"

I thought about it, mulling it over in my head, it was best to stay to keep an eye on the Valeyard, but I needed to see if any others had come here... I'd decided,

"Stay here? Where I have to hunt for my own survival, keep an eye on that idiot? Where I'll probably be guarded every moment of every day? Where death could be just around the corner waiting for me?" I demanded, my voice making him shrink further down with every word I said,

"Well...it was just an idea..." He started,

"Of course I'd like to join!" I exclaimed in a nice happy voice,

I miled, a start of a new life, perhaps, a big adventure! Nah, I was just here to stop a megalomaniac from destroying the universe...somehow...Great. That's my life I guess, being one of the last of your species sucks when you've got to take care of the loonies, oh well, tomorrow I might be able to find Romana, or the imcompetent savage.

**A/N: ** **So, review? Please? Now I'll hand you over to The Rani so I can get some Zs.**

**The Rani: What? You can't just chuck me out here like this? What's my motivation?**

**Romana: Leela will kill you otherwise?**

**The Rani: Fine, uh, Review?**

**Romana: Review,**

**The Rani: See ya.**

**Romana: Chou. **


End file.
